Siempre tú
by Gaia Neferet
Summary: Si, el tiempo es limitado, por ello quiere aprovechar cada segundo bajo las atenciones de su mujer aún si luego durante todo el trabajo se la pase pensando en ella tendrá toda la noche para cumplir cada una de sus fantasías y también las de ella / Reto 30 Days of Domestic Fluff en Tumblr.
1. Despertando juntos

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencia:** Este fanfic es un AU y contiene OOC.

Este fanfic llega a ustedes gracias al reto que encontré en Tumblr, se llama 30 Days of Domestic Fluff, que consiste en escribir sobre la OTP (depende de cual sea tu pareja favorita, la mía es el Rivamika) durante 30 días. Si quieren ver de qué trata específicamente busquen el perfil de @melonmachinery, el reto se encuentra en inglés. No sé inglés, no lo suficiente como para escribir todo esto en ese idioma. Asi que hago el reto en español.

Siempre tú

 **.**

Día 1: 

**Waking up together**

Despertando juntos

 **.**

Llegó a casa otra vez tarde y ella dormía plácidamente en la gran cama, las sábanas cubrían su perfecta figura. Esta vez sí había hecho caso a su orden y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. No quería que se desvelara esperándolo, no cuando últimamente lucia más cansada.

Se quitó la corbata con la mano derecha, después pasó a retirar su saco, necesitaba tomar una ducha, el trabajo realmente lo había dejado agotado.

Después de unos cinco minutos muy buen aprovechados en el baño, limpiando todo su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la cama, donde con cuidado levantó las sábanas, se puso cómodo junto a ella y con extrema delicadeza removió algunos mechones del cabello de su esposa para contemplar su rostro y besarla en la sien.

A pesar de pasar todo el día trabajando y sentirse agotado, no tenía sueño.

Últimamente el insomnio le estaba jugando en contra. Porque detestaba en ocasiones quedarse dormido en el trabajo, si su jefe se enteraba tendría que aguantar un sermón sobre el porqué el país no progresa y todo lo que eso conlleva.

En estos momentos deseaba hablar con ella, hasta que ambos cayeran rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo, pero él fue muy claro cuando le dijo que no quería verla despierta porque si no obedecía no habría ningún problema en evitar cumplir ciertos de sus caprichos en la cama. Lo cual al parecer funcionó.

Entonces recordó cómo la conoció.

 _Los niños corrían de un lado a otro, algunos padres conversaban mientras vigilaban a sus hijos a lo lejos. La escuela era grande, era la hora de la salida y el lugar estaba prácticamente lleno._

 _Estaba hastiado, detestaba el ruido y en ese lugar el ruido gobernaba._

 _Caminó buscando el aula de su sobrino, su hermana Isabel le había pedido el favor de recogerlo por ella, por algún motivo desconocido para él hasta ese momento._

 _Porque lo dedujo una vez que se presentó ante la maestra de su sobrino._

 _Y más encantado no podía estar._

 _—Mucho gusto me llamo Mikasa — dijo ella estrechando la mano que él le ofreció —Farlan tu tío está aquí, recoge tus cosas por favor._

 _Deseo que su sobrino tardará una eternidad, si era posible, en empacar sus materiales en la mochila, porque quería seguir estrechando la suave mano de la maestra._

 _—Y ¿Cómo van las calificaciones de mi sobrino? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió para quedarse un poco más y hablar con ella._

 _—En este momento no podría mostrarle mi registro, pero conozco muy bien a Farlan y puedo asegurar que es un niño muy inteligente y responsable._

 _Volteó a ver a su sobrino que ya había terminado de recoger sus cuadernos y colores y ahora cargaba su mochila._

 _—No esperaba menos de él, tiene unos buenos padres._

 _El intercambio fue corto, pero eso no lo desmotivo, al contrario, en todo el camino se pasó interrogando al pequeño niño que lo había chantajeado, pidiendo como pago un enorme helado de frutas por toda la información que quería._

Recuerda que después de obtener la información ofrecida por su sobrino, frecuentó la escuela muchas veces más, hasta conseguir que la hermosa maestra aceptará salir con él.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, envolvió los brazos en su esposa y se dejó caer en el abismo de la inconsciencia. Descansando al fin.

Sintió las caricias en su rostro, un par de besos en su frente y él aún con los ojos cerrados envolvió los brazos en el cuerpo de su mujer, que busco refugio en su cuello, donde depositó un par de besos.

—Buenos días — dijo él mientras también besaba el cuello de Mikasa.

—Levi — dijo ella suspirando, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuello expuesto ante lo labios de su esposo —Me encanta cuando me das los buenos días de esta manera.

Y ambos empezaron a reír.

A ellos no les importa llegar cansados del trabajo, sentirse totalmente agotados, porqué al despertar cada mañana juntos, las energías volvían y estaban listos para enfrentar otro día. Siempre y cuando la condición fuera la misma: que al abrir los ojos cada mañana Mikasa sea lo primero que Levi contemplara y que Levi fuera lo primero que contemplara Mikasa.

 **Es corto, es algo precipitado, todavía no sé si hacer que el siguiente capítulo o día sea la continuación de esto, porque me gustaría, pero es a la vez mas fácil hacer historias cortas, realmente cortas.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado y disculpen los errores o incoherencias que encuentren en este fanfic.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Rutina de la mañana

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es un AU y contiene OOC.

Este fanfic llega a ustedes gracias al reto que encontré en Tumblr, en el perfil de @melonmachinery llamado 30 Days of Domestic Fluff.

Siempre tú

Día 2:

 **Morning Routine**

Rutina de la mañana

Ya faltan solo tres vueltas más y podrá beber un poco de agua.

Esta algo cansada y el hombre a su lado no. Lo sabe porque la ha dejado en varias ocasiones atrás. No, no están corriendo, están trotando, pero aún así siente que ya no puede dar otra vuelta más.

—Vamos mocosa, te vas quedando atrás, otra vez — ella se irrita al escuchar la burla impresa en su voz.

—Solo eres cinco años mayor Levi — refuta y sigue su propio ritmo — ¿Podríamos descansar unos minutos y luego dar las otras vueltas? — ruega por un sí.

—No, vamos, falta poco.

Olvidaba que él era un fiel seguidor de las reglas.

Y esta rutina matutina podría no ser una regla pero era importante.

Se quedaba poco a poco atrás, Levi ya había doblado la esquina, perdiéndolo de vista.

Al llegar ella a la esquina y doblar fue testigo de cómo una de las vecinas, se acercaba a su esposo y se atrevía a acompañarlo en el ejercicio, con una sonrisa coqueta.

Sintió en ese momento una sensación desagradable quemando su pecho y las energías que creía perdidas volvieron y avanzó, hasta llegar al lado de su esposo.

—Buenos días Mika — le disgustó la sonrisa que le regaló pero más aún que la llamara Mika, ellas no eran amigas, por consiguiente ella no tenía ese privilegio. Detestaba cuando las personas la llamaban de esa manera con tanta confianza.

—Buenos días — no quería demostrar molestia, así que se expresó con tranquilidad y algo de indiferencia.

Al terminar con las vueltas al vecindario, la joven pareja se hidrataba en la impecable cocina.

—Deja de mirarme — el tono molesto de Mikasa solo hizo que Levi confirmara si ya obvio malestar.

—Pocas veces te has comportado como hoy — detestaba su sonrisa burlona — Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

Quería golpearlo, quitarle esa sonrisa y luego repartir besos por todo su rostro.

—Déjame en paz Levi — pero hiciera lo que hiciera aún estaba molesta.

Levi era testarudo y astuto, no tardó en encontrar la manera de usar toda aquella energía reprimida en algo más productivo.

Así que se acercó a su molesta esposa, la tomó por la cintura y empezó a besar su cuello, cubierto de una delgada capa de sudor debido al ejercicio.

No le importó, no cuando tenía que hacer feliz a su mujer.

—A pesar de que adoro tu expresión molesta, adoro más cuando te hago mía — sintió su cuerpo vibrar ante la declaración de su esposo, cuando le susurró aquellas palabras en el oído.

Quería, anhelaba sentir sus besos, pero quería hacerlo sufrir, imponer sus propias reglas.

Llevó sus manos al rostro de Levi, acarició sus mejillas y le dio un beso, un caliente e intenso beso.

Levi ya en las redes de su esposa, solo la atrajo más a su cuerpo. Advirtiendo a Mikasa que era hora.

—Lastima que tengas que esperar — aprovecho su confusión para escapar de sus brazos.

—Mocosa del demonio — pasó una mano por sus cabellos, ella estaba jugando con él — No me dejarás con las ganas — advirtió cuando ella se perdía en los pasillos.

—Debemos ir a trabajar, debo demostrar responsabilidad ante mis alumnos.

—Hoy llegaré temprano, así que no te desharás de mi — si no fuera por el reloj y el tiempo limitado, Levi la tendría bajo su cuerpo en la cama — Además, aún nos falta hacer algo más juntos.

Bajo la regadera cayendo el agua sobre sus cuerpos, Mikasa tortura aún más a Levi y este cae sin remedio otra vez en su redes. Si, el tiempo es limitado, por ello quiere aprovechar cada segundo bajo las atenciones de su mujer aún si luego durante todo el trabajo se la pase pensando en ella tendrá toda la noche para cumplir cada una de sus fantasías y también las de ella.

Por el momento disfrutará de esta maravillosa rutina matutina.

Al día siguiente, mientras volvían a ejercitarse, la vecina volvió a unirse a ellos.

Mikasa no reaccionó como el día anterior, después de todo ya había marcado su territorio, los arañazos en la espalda de Levi eran la prueba.

Podría cualquiera mirar a su esposo, fantasear con él si quisieran, después de todo soñar no cuesta nada y mientras ella pueda hacer realidad cada fantasía no tenía problemas.

 **No hace falta aclarar que este capítulo o día vendría a ser la continuación del capítulo anterior ¿o si?**

 **Actualizaré a** **mi ritmo, es decir lentamente, pero quiero acabar todo antes de que termine este mes, si, si caprichos míos.**

 **Los capítulos** **serán cortos. No soy muy detallista.**

 **En fin** **espero esto sea de su agrado.**

 **Nos** **leemos.**


End file.
